Wreaking Havoc
by HieiYYH
Summary: The atmosphere changes and the demons in the city suddenly go nuts. Can Yusuke and Kuwabara calm Kurama and Hiei before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

As Yusuke sat on the roof of his school, he felt the atmosphere change suddenly. Everything felt like it was off. He sat up, away from the wall and looked around at the city moving around normally. "What the hell?" he asked no one out loud. It seemed like only a minute before the world went normal again. "Well that was weird," he said as he leaned back again.

After several minutes, Botan came flying through the air from spirit world on her ore, donning her pink kimono. "Yusuke!" she shouted.

"What do you want now?" he demanded.

"Sorry to disturb your nap," she replied as she landed onto his roof, "but this is urgent! The energy in human world isn't right."

Yusuke sat up again and said, "So that was real. What happened?"

She explained, "It's a trigger, caused by someone creating a charge of electrons in the living world. Anyone with any kind of spirit awareness can sense and what is does is more terrible than you can imagine."

He stood up and said, "You can't get any more vague if you tried, Botan. What does it do?"

"It-" she started just as the roof's door opened.

"There you are Urameshi," Kuwabara shouted, "I've been trying to find you for like 10 minutes already. Something strange is going on here, I can feel it. Oh hey, Botan."

Yusuke replied, "She was just about to tell me what's going on if you didn't show up."

"Like I said," she repeated, "anyone with spirit energy can sense it. Anyway, I think it's best you see what I'm talking about face-to-face. Spirit world just got an urgent report before I got here. Come on." She started walking away.

* * *

They made it to a shrine in the middle of the city, surrounded by acres of forest so it didn't appear in the middle of a major city in Japan. They walked up the stairs only to encounter police tape blocking the last section. Botan took them around through the forest and up the final hill.

"What's with all of the blankets?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around the shrine grounds from the tree line. Several police officers were standing around and some were taking pictures.

"They're all dead," Botan explained, "this only happened a few minutes ago." They moved closer to some histerical crying.

A police officer said, "Can you try to breathe deeply for a moment? I'm sorry this happened but we need to know exactly what happened. Can you say anything? Did you see anything?"

"One minute," the person explained, "we were all fine and the next all of them were chopped to pieces! I don't even know! All I saw was some flying shadow and the next thing I knew they were on the ground, covered in blood. That blur was gone!" They kept crying.

Yusuke asked, "Botan, what happened?"

She said, "The atmospheric change that happened causes demons to go into an unbridled rage. They will kill anything and anyone in their sites in seconds. Once the atmosphere changes back, they don't remember a thing."

Kuwabara asked, "A demon did all of this?"

"How many demons are in human world?" Yusuke asked, "How far does this atmosphere whatever reach?"

"The exact number of demons is unknown," she explained, "portals open and close all the time. It's not like every demon is causing havoc either, so spirit world only sees a small number. Weaker demons won't be able to do much, it's the stronger ones-"

"You mean like Hiei and Kurama," he finished.

"Man," Kuwabara said, "imagine if they went nuts on the city." He imagined everything on fire and plants covering everything he saw.

"It seems this reaction is only happening in the city," she said, "and judging on it's output, it's going to happen again."

Yusuke asked, "What should we do? What can we do?"

"Try to find Kurama and Hiei," she explained, "if we can take them out of living world we should be able to save the city since after Togoro and the others died in the dark tournament they're the strongest demons here."

* * *

As the sun set on Kurama's high school, he stayed behind with several other students and some teachers trying to figure out what happened earlier. "The whole garden is ruined," a teacher said.

"What happened?" Kurama asked.

"We weren't there," a girl said, "we don't know."

"I was in the area," a boy said, "the garden looked normal and then it suddenly sprouted like crazy! After it stopped Shuichi walked away like nothing happened."

Kurama confessed, "I was in that area earlier but it was normal when I walked away..." he trailed off. _Come to think of it,_ he thought, _how did I get to the end of the gardens so fast? I don't remember walking past them at all._ He noticed no one saw his confusion.

"Kurama!" a voice called from the hallway.

A teacher walked over to the door and demanded, "What's going on out here? What are you, hoolagins?"

"Sorry," Kuwabara said, "we're just looking for our friend."

"We know he does to school here," Yusuke added, "hey, Kurama!" He looked at him.

"What are they calling you?" another student asked.

"Don't worry about that," Kurama answered nervously, "I'm sorry, I'm afraid I must depart." He walked away and pushed Yusuke out of the room with him as he closed the door. "What are you all doing here?" he asked.

Kuwabara asked, "You haven't been feeling weird recently or anything have you?"

Yusuke asked, "Any weird things been happening here?"

"Well," he started, "besides the garden exploding earlier with no cause, no."

Botan said, "You were there, weren't you."

"How did you know?" he asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"An energy shift," Kurama said as they walked away from his school in the darkness of the night, "that would explain it. You're sure that happened?"

"According to spirit world, yeah," Yusuke replied, "a bunch of people got chopping into pieces at the shrine downtown earlier too."

"You think Hiei did it?" Kurama asked.

Kuwabara asked, "You think it was him?"

Botan said, "That would make sense. They said all they saw was a flying shadow and with how fast Hiei moves that's all human eyes would see if he did attack. Was he by there earlier?"

"I have no idea," Kurama confessed, "but humans aren't safe if the atmosphere changes again. Then theirs the other problem."

"And what would that be?" Yusuke demanded.

Kuwabara said, "Yeah, don't tell me this only gets worse."

He explained, "We're also a danger to ourselves. That kind of energy shift forces us to use up all of our energy until we die."

Yusuke asked, "Is there a way to find Hiei right now?"

"If he doesn't want to be found then no," he answered.

"I'll take Kurama to spirit world first," Botan said, "then we can try to find a solution for Hiei." She took out her ore.

* * *

As Kuwabara and Yusuke walked through a city park in downtown, Yusuke said, "He could be anywhere."

Kuwabara looked up a tree and said, "Yeah shorty's never been one to hang around. I don't think we'll find him anywhere even if he is sleeping. Little punk."

The atmosphere changed again. "Oh no," Yusuke said.

"Smoke," Kuwabara said, "it's coming from over there!" He pointed to a small smoke stream moving toward the air already.

They ran toward it and heard screaming in the distance. As they moved through the trees they saw a fire raging and dead bodies that had been chopping to pieces. "You think it's him?" Yusuke asked.

"Hiei!" Kuwabara shouted, "I sense him, he's here I know it, and he's moving away fast." He ran past the flames.

"Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

Just when they thought they weren't going to catch up with him and his death path, the atmosphere changed back. "Where is he?" Kuwabara asked as he looked around.

"Hiei!" Yusuke said.

"What do you want?" Hiei asked as he appeared behind him, "What the hell happened here?" He looked around and saw the flames going out and all of the dead bodies, sliced to bits.

"You did all of this," Kuwabara said, out of breath, "don't go anywhere else, okay?" He crouched down.

Yusuke explained, "Hiei there's this energy in the air that's making you go crazy because you're a demon or something. You can't stay here. Look what you did in less than a few minutes." He heard sirens in the distance coming closer.

Hiei said, "If I did all of this than I would have remembered it."

"Wait!" Yusuke shouted as Hiei jumped up and disappeared. "Dammit," he said, "well that worked."

* * *

After Hiei killed another 10 people and a huge forest fire was started, everyone was even more curious on how a giant jungle suddenly grew in the middle of the city. Yusuke and Kuwabara walked through the mess until they met up with Kurama and Botan.

"Let me guess," Yusuke said, "things went well here too."

"What did you do?" Kuwabara asked.

"I don't remember," Kurama said.

Botan explained, "We were moving and suddenly he turned angry and started attacking everything around him. This is all that's left of these buildings that are around." More sirens were obviously heading their way.

"We can't stay here," Yusuke said.

* * *

Inside of Genkai's temple, Yusuke said, "We couldn't convince Hiei of anything."

"He must know," Yukina said, "I don't remember freezing all of Genkai's forest earlier but I've been cleaning up the mess ever since. It's clear something isn't right, he has to know."

"What should we do?" Botan asked, "We can't just let him do whatever he wants."

"Yusuke!" Koenma said as he manifested in front of him, "You have to stop whoever's doing this! Those first few times were only test runs. After that it'll be much more permanent!"

"Who's doing this and where?" Yusuke demanded, "You still haven't told me everything."

He explained, "A human is on the border between worlds causing this. We don't know why or any plan they have so be careful. You're the world's only hope." He disappeared.

"Great," Yusuke said, "what am I supposed to do with all of human world in danger and half the guys I usually work with are going crazy."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke," Kurama said, "I wish I could help. It's probably best I stay here, away from humans for the most part."

Botan said, "I'll guide you to the border."

"I'm going too," Kuwabara said, "We have to stop whoever this is." Yusuke and him nodded at each other and were off as Botan got on her ore.

* * *

"The border should be around here somewhere," Botan said as she flew above the trees and watched Yusuke and Kuwabara run through the forests below.

Kuwabara complained, "I don't see or sense a thing around here."

The atmosphere suddenly changed again. "Dammit," Yusuke said, "not again. Botan!"

"It's just ahead!" She shouted and pointed ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"You!" Yusuke shouted as he saw a human with bright red hair running away from him. They rounded a few trees toward the device shooting a beam into the sky. "What the hell is this thing?"

"It's too late now," the man said, "whatever demons are in the city are killing everyone as we speak."

"No!" Kuwabara shouted, "Spirit sword!"

"Spirit gun!" Yusuke said as he blasted the machine to pieces.

Botan said, "Yes! A victory for us."

"No," Kuwabara replied, "something is still wrong here."

"He's right," Yusuke said, "the atmosphere didn't change back. You! Don't think you're going to go anywhere! What the hell is going on?"

He answered, "The change is permanent, I already told you."

Botan said, "We have to get back to the city!"

* * *

As Botan took the man to spirit world, Kuwabara and Yusuke ran back to Genkai's first through the pitch blackness of the forest. As they got closer, the temperature dropped. Everything had been frozen over, including most of Genkai's temple. Whatever wasn't, was covered in overgrown plants.

"Genkai!" Yusuke called, "Where are you? What happened?"

"She's in here Urameshi," Kuwabara said as he ran inside, "Whoa. Yukina did this?" The entire living room was frozen with Genakai trapped in a giant ice cube. Kuwabara cut most of it off of her.

Yusuke asked, "What happened?"

"Yusuke and Kurama went nuts," she said, "they're headed toward the city now, if they aren't already there."

Kuwabara said, "We destroyed whatever changed the atmosphere but he didn't change back."

"It did," she explained, "but the molecules inside of the demons here have permanetly changed. Can't you dimwits feel the difference?"

"It does feel more normal," Kuwabara said.

"Where's Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"They moved toward the city after trashing this place," she answered.

* * *

"Holy hell," Yusuke said as they entered the city from the train station. Everything was on fire and people were running for their lives left and right. Giant plants were on the outsides of buildings.

"Hiei's definetly here," Kuwabara said just as a massive dragon of the darkness flame flew above them. Ice swirled around them, freezing over the flames and causing smoke to rise. "Yukina!" he shouted and ran toward the energy.

Yusuke ran after him and shouted, "Wait! Kuwabara! She's not herself!"

They ran around a corner and found Yukina, her eyes glowing angry. She attacked with ice blasts but missed and it the building on fire behind him. "We have to find a way to calm her down," Kuwabara said. The ground under their feet started moving rapedly. "Earthquake!"

"No!" Yusuke shouted, "It's Kurama!"

Plants few up from the ground and covered the buildings. Some started squeezing and buildings crumbled before their eyes. "Get down!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yukina used ice and froze the debri in mid air, then turned and kept moving. "Wait!" Yusuke shouted, "Hiei?" The dragon of the darkness flame swept through the city and destoyed building after building.

"He's over there!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran in another direction past the frozen buildings.

They ran through an alley to see Hiei at superspeed, cutting everything apart with his sword. His jacket was long gone and his jagan was open. All three eyes were glowing angry. "Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

He glared at them and started the assault. Yusuke managed to dodge while Kuwabara took out his spirit sword. He was promptly cut down by Hiei. "He's too fast!" Kuwabara said.

"Think of your sister!" Yusuke said begged as he pulled Hiei off of Kuwabara, "Would she want you to act like this, Hiei?"

The glow started disappearing and he shook his head. Kuwabara stood back up and asked, "You have a sister?"

"No," Hiei whispered as the glow faded.

"Hiei come on, fight it," Yusuke said.

Hiei blinked and looked up at both of them. Before he could say anything he fainted and the dragon of the darkness flame disappated before their eyes. "Whoa," Kuwabara said as he looked around and the flames went out. "So, how do we do that to Kurama and Yukina?

"Don't know," Yusuke answered, "but we better think of something fast."

The ground shook under them again. Whatever was left of the buildings around them started growing plants at a rapid rate. "It's Kurama," Kuwabara said nervously as he looked around and tried to gain his baring.

"Where is he?" Yusuke asked.

"There!" Kuwabara pointed behind him.

Yusuke turned and saw Kurama's angry glowing eyes. Plants were growing a mile a minute all around him and consuming everything in sight. Pavement and structures were crumbling under his feet.

"Damn," Yusuke said, "how are we supposed to calm that?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Kurama don't do it!" Kuwabara shouted as the ground under him crumbled. Vines and roots filled the Earth.

"It's no use," Yusuke said, "that won't work."

"Yusuke!" Botan shouted as he flew down from the sky, "It's only Kurama and Yukina doing all of this now." She landed beside them. "It appears it only affected demons of their strength the final time."

Yusuke dodged some falling debri and asked, "Why did that guy do this?"

"Just to cause havoc," she replied, "if you can calm them down the rest of the city should be fine." She tripped as more vines moved under her feet.

Kuwabara asked, "What would calm Kurama down?"

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted, "Shuichi! Think about what you're doing here!" He watched as Kurama turned around and his glowing eyes started to fade.

Botan explained, "That didn't do anything. He's running out of energy. In a moment he's going to tap into his life energy."

"No," Kuwabara said, "Kurama! You'd never do this for real! You have to regain control!" He ran toward him only to get attacked by plants and thrown off to the side.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted, "Hey! Kurama, if you're going to fight, then fight me." Kurama glared at him. _Dammit,_ he thought, _I didn't think he'd actually listen._ He braced himself as Kurama made a rose whip and started the attack.

Yusuke used a shot gun blast to break the whip apart. Kurama glared at him and caused more buildings throughout the city to be be covered with giant plants. Kurama fell to his knees as his glow faded some more.

"Kurama!" Kuwabara shouted as he ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. "Hang on," he said, "snap out of it already."

"Hey," Yusuke said as he walked over, "get a grip already. Whoa!" Ice suddenly came out of nowhere around them.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara shouted as he looked up.

Entranced and angry, she slowly walked toward them, freezing everything in place. Yusuke said, "Who knew she had so much power."

"No," Kurama whispered as he shook his head, "my energy."

"Hey hold on," Yusuke pleaded.

"He's fading, Urameshi," Kuwabara said nervously as Kurama collapsed onto the ground.

"How does Yukina still have all of this power?" Yusuke asked as he turned back toward her. She was steadily making her way over to them, her eyes still glowing angrily.

Kuwabara said, "She doesn't, look! Yukina! You have to stop or you're going to die!" He saw her slowing her pace and starting to move more wearily. "Yukina!"

"Go," Yusuke said, "I'll try to get Kurama back. Hey, Kurama, come on, get up."

Kuwabara stood back up and ran over to Yukina. "Yukina you'd never do this," Kuwabara said, "You wouldn't kill everyone like this." He caught her as she collapsed to the ground on her legs.

"Hey, Kurama," Yusuke begged as he sat him back up, "come back to us. Come on."

"Yusuke?" he asked, "Why am I so tired?" He fainted, falling forward.

"He's back!" Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara.

"Kazuma?" Yukina asked, "What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now," he answered, "as long as you're okay we'll be fine."

* * *

Hiei woke up, completely stiff and nearly out of his demon energy. He opened his eyes and saw the roof of a regular apartment. He sat up and nearly passed out again. He looked around and saw Yukina laying beside him in her own bed on the ground. He got up and stepped onto the balcony where Kurama and Yusuke were sitting down. Kuwabara was completely fast asleep.

"You're awake," Kurama said as he made his bed beside him.

"What happened?" Hiei demanded.

"The atmosphere changed," he explained, "and our bodies absorbed it all because we're demons. Apparently a human disgruntled at spirit world decided to do that in order to get back at them by sending hundreds of humans to them at once. It's all rather complicated and we won't remember a thing."

Hiei asked, "How? What did we do?" He jumped onto the balcony's railing and sat along it facing them. (Like in the picture.)

He answered, "I don't know."

"It's some mess you made," Yusuke said, "Actually, less humans died than we thought, only about 40 or so. Spirit world is trying to mantain damage control."

Kurama asked, "Yusuke, what happened?"

"You made plants spring up from everywhere," he explained, "you set fire to everything, but thanks to Yukina's ice she mostly put everything out. Like I said, it's mostly just damage to the city."

"And what kind of explaination does the city get?" Kurama asked.

"A freak ice storm and earthquake in one," he replied, "Hiei's fire burned up most of the plants Kurama created so the only thing that was left was destruction and ice."

Hiei asked, "Will this happen again?"

Yusuke answered, "The guy who did it in now in spirit world jail, so I have a feeling that's a no. Koenma understands this wasn't supposed to happen so there's no punishments this time."

"Now it appears we can move on with our lives," Kurama replied.

* * *

The End


End file.
